Elegant Dancers
by Wenchicus Thoticus
Summary: azula/ty lee jellyfish gamete au


My first memory is of my father ejecting me into the cool dark water, like a starship to an unknown planet to eke out a new beginning - aye, like a cabage from a boi. (You can tune a guitar to cabbag.)

But that doesn't matter now. I was alone in the ater, as alone as a college student eyyyyyyyy. Is that an attack on Wenchicus THoticus? I was a wonton little thing. I burned for love. I knew, deep in my spermy little soul, that I would find my other half, a gorgeous egg for me to cherish. I would crave her body but also respect her as a woman and as a human being.

There she was, in the darkness, shining like a sphere of orb-her gorgeous curves melting into a sea of light from above, ethereal and otherworldly in her beauty. And Other to me, because as a male-gendered construct of sperm I constantly construct women as an Other in order to have a popoulation which I can ocncstrut as worse than myself because I am shit. However, as a jellyfish sperm, I did not actually have a concept of gender, but if I was a human, this is what I would think to myself. But of course I would not be that self aware. But my actions would refelct the subconscious understandings which I refuse to admit to myself because to do so would disrupt my position as undeniably and nautrally superior.

We drifted towards each other like elegant dancers in a well practiced routine, in the water, and progressed from small talk to intimate small talk in a matter of minutes. From hence came the question: "Ey you wanna smash?" And I replied without a moment's hesitation, _Yes_.

She took me, devoured me, owned me. Our union was a thing of beauty and balance, of love and lust. She was the undeniable victor and I her willing subjugate. Together we created something beautifuL: a planula. Souls intertwined, we became one being, and in my short existence as a singular being, I knew that such a thing was destined, written in the stars which we could not see because as gametes we had no eyes. And also we were jellyfish and underwaer. Where the stars are not penetate.

Our planula from now on it's our because communsim sank downwards on the current and attached to a smooth white rock on the sandy floor. On our new homestead, we nourished our changing body, sweet our lovemaking fueling our growth. Other planula said we were too young, too headstrong, too impulsive-but we knew that our love knew no bounds. After sereveral impossible and incredible months of sweet vicious kinky sex we grew into a polyp. And then we laughed t all of our neighbors in our suburban oceanc ommunity who had said we wouldn't make it and and baked a passive-aggressive cupcake. Even though we were a polyp and had no knowledge of such human sustenance. This is just the only analagous way of communicating our complex jellyfish social dynamics.

As a polyp, we thrived happily. We reproduced asexually, creating beings like ourself and sending them out into the world to spread our homogeneous dominating power structure. We fucked so much. But it was asexual. But we were fucking ourselves. So it doesn't count. It was self-love. And we cloned. And we cloned. And we cloned. And we cloned. And we cloned. And we cloned. And we Cloned. ;)

But after years in this state, something strange happened-we budded. We Strobilated. Our love knew no bounds. Again. And we became a medusa, an adult jellyfish with legs and such, and tentacles that would sooon be exploited for weird kinky human porn. Like, get your own thing. We had four stomachs,l and as they sprouted we argued about what theyd' be used for. We liked Indian food, but we also liked Mexican food, and Italian food, and we didn't think that we should us e a whole stomach just for ice cream but we Like ice cream so we've been mad at us ever since. But that's just couple things lol het stuff, and our love knew no bounds anyways so we begrudgingly stayed together years after the fire died out because getting a divorce would be… difficult, to say the least. Legally we could not separate cause we were one being now, and to do so would mean that one of us would have to die, and it would probably be me. So no divorce.

In spite of our troubles, with loving care, we crafted our numerous eggs to shoot out into the blue depths of the nurturing ocean. I remembered my own explusion enviously-whenI H ad been young and hopeful, just waiting for the right egg to claim me. I remembered the way my partner had looked when we first met-the gamete I had once loved, now engorged on my soul.

Such a tremendous toll this act of creation took on us, such a raw expression of effort - I felt our body begin to die as we gave our ife to our offspring in hopes that they would continue on this cycle and find love just as we had. Our spirits passed on, yet they continued in our gametes. Although my other half and I had not gotten along so well near the end of our time together, with love I thought of her as our life ended together, just as it had begun.

-FIN-

 **AN:** Yes, we were drunk when we wrote this.

A Lord Chaos collaboration.


End file.
